Within Darkness: An Ulquihime Halloween Fic
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: AU: Ulquiorra observes the crimson haired woman from across the room, his attention completely taken with her. He wonders how to approach her and, when the lights suddenly go out and the party comes to a pause, he takes the opportunity to approach her. "He desired to simply steal a secret moment with her, one that would provide him with at least a semblance of fulfillment."


**A/N: **Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a little treat for you ;P

* * *

**Within Darkness**

| An Ulquihime Halloween Fic.

...

He lifted his scrutiny from the glass in his hand to the individual sitting across the room, her eyes filled with a bright, innocent enthusiasm and her lips parted in a chorus of enticing laughter. His stare fell deeper within the silent draw of her presence and he ignored the voices around him and the overpowering beat of the music.

His face remained impassive but his mind was cluttered by all of the memories he associated with her. The lighting glistened off her crimson hair and his hand instinctively tightened around his glass as he felt the familiar urge to run his hand through her tantalizing tresses.

"Hey, Ulqs!"

His emerald scrutiny reluctantly slithered to meet the leering, grinning face of his roommate. However, he merely acknowledged him in silence.

"You were spacin' off there!"

The silence continued.

Grimmjow slung an arm around his shoulders, "don't just ignore me."

Ulquiorra sighed and set his drink down. "What is it you want _exactly_?"

"Be a part of the group, ya party killer!"

"I didn't even want to come to this party."

"Ah, you're always such a downer," another voice joined in.

Ulquiorra looked to the smiling, close-eyed man across from him.

"Right?" Grimmjow said in agreement with Gin.

"Oh leave him alone," the blonde beside Grimmjow stated. "If he wants to brood, let him brood. It's none of our concern."

"You're ruinin' my fun, Hali."

She merely smirked and met his gaze with an arch of her brow.

Grimmjow released Ulquiorra and instead brought both arms around Hallibel's waist.

Simultaneously, Gin clanked his drink against that of a blonde at his own side and they both tilted their heads to partake of the contents. Rangiku wiped at her mouth, the drink having been clumsily consumed as she had already had several shots.

"To Halloween!" the grinning man exclaimed before filling the contents of his glass once more.

Left to his own devices, Ulquiorra returned his stare to the other side of the room and at the girl he had hardly even conversed with over the span of their four years in high school and subsequent first semester with the local university.

He had thought things would've been different once they were both attending college.

…

"That costume is so cute, Rukia-chan!" Inoue exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes!" The girl replied with a nod, a pair of rabbit ears bouncing atop her head. "I saw it and just_ had_ to get it."

"I don't even know why you like bunnies so much," Ichigo replied as he took a sip from his can of beer. "There's nothin' special about 'em or anything."

"They're the cutest things in the world!" the girl replied with a narrowed set of her eyes.

"It doesn't match my outfit though," he replied. "You should've been a princess or somethin'. Yeah, then I could've been your knight in shining armor."

"I don't care!"

"A bunny and a knight doesn't even make sense."

"Shut-up!"

Inoue chuckled at the pair before looking up as Ishida and Chad approached. She smiled and then frowned as she adjusted her outfit. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Rukia had convinced her to attend the party as a medieval peasant girl, allowing her to carry a basket of bread she was having a hard time keeping herself from sampling. However, it was starting to get a little warm and so she removed the shawl from around her shoulders.

"This event is," Ishida adjusted his glasses, "a success."

Chad merely nodded in silent acknowledgment.

"Mhm," Inoue offered. "You did a great job, Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu Ishida was head of the planning committee within his fraternity and had primary say in the planning of all social events. He sat and observed the room with a satisfied gaze.

They continued to converse and Inoue continued to laugh amongst her friends, grinning from ear to ear and trying hard to resist the urge to partake of the savory, buttery bread at her side. It was so difficult! Her attention wandered as the topic came to lull and she cast her eyes about the room and at all the forms of excitement surrounding her.

Then she paused in her scrutiny as she met a set of eyes from across the floor, his expression distant but his observation intent. Was he looking at her?! A prominent blush found its way to her face and she immediately looked away. He was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the individual who held the top marks in their grade and whom had always seemed to look upon her with condescension, as if silently challenging her to best him somehow.

A little self-conscious, the girl decided to simply ignore the look he was casting her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then sent a final glance in the man's direction. He looked a little creepy in his costume. Was he supposed to be a vampire? It was very dark and foreboding.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she leaned forward to tell Rukia that she had just discovered a new tune on the radio and that it quite possibly had the potential to be her new favorite.

…

The woman always appeared to be so uneasy around him, Ulquiorra noted in dissatisfaction. What was she afraid of? Was she not fond of admiration? Did she perhaps…despise him for some reason? It was due to this disposition of hers that he had never taken it upon himself to approach her. What would he even say?

…

"I'm bored," Ichigo complained. "Wanna dance with me, Rukia?"

The girl stood with a nod before grasping his hand and leading him out onto the floor. However, they then faced one another awkwardly as she frowned at the height difference.

Ichigo merely lifted her around the waist until her feet rested upon his, "there ya go, shortie."

Rukia appeared flustered at first before slowly easing into his hold and nodding with a small smile.

"Aww," Inoue exclaimed as she observed them.

"Yes," Ishida replied. "'_Aww_'."

Chad was a silent as ever, though a small smile formed in response to the sight.

…

"'ey, Kurosaki's goin' out there," Grimmjow observed before looking to Hallibel. "Feel like joinin' him?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Why not?"

The man then led her over to the other pair and he and Ichigo proceeded to challenge one another to a dance off, as was typical. They competed on anything they possibly could.

Gin continued to simply converse with his fiancée, his words slightly slurred and his demeanor impossibly more carefree. She laughed at his absurdity before divulging into another tale of gossip.

Ulquiorra tried and failed to deafen the sounds of their voices, and the annoyance grew. He hated parties. Grimmjow had threatened to pick him up and carry him over his shoulder if he refused to attend. However, he relented to simply await an appropriate opening for escape.

…

"Feel like causing some mischief?"

Loly met the stare of her best friend with a smirk. "Of course, what'd you have in mind?"

Melony merely responded by way of moving towards the light switch on the wall. "Hope no one's afraid of the dark."

Loly's smirk transitioned into a grin. "Do it."

The blonde then lowered the lever and the room grew completely black, though the music continued despite the occurrence. Screams resounded through the room and the pair of girls openly giggled.

…

Ulquiorra stared into the darkness without any expression. He heard gasps surrounding the room and people proclaiming that they would try and find another light source. He glanced over to the illuminated exit sign and briefly considered taking advantage of the occurrence. He could leave without anyone noticing.

However, as his eyes shifted to where the presence of the woman continued to call to him, a better idea presented itself. Calmly rising, he inhaled in silent deliberation before descending the incline and easily making his way through the blackness. He knew _exactly_ where she was.

…

"This," Ishida stated. "Is a disaster."

Inoue tried to remain still as she merely stayed in her seat, the dark never having frightened her very much. It was actually rather…nice, the brief shrouding from everyone in the room. Several people bumped into her in passing and mumbled brief apologies before scattering off.

After exhaling and tilting her head, her eyes suddenly widened as a hand brushed along hers and she felt someone sit beside her.

"Uhm," she began, brows furrowing. "Who's there?"

No response came and she then glanced down to the feel of the hand over hers. Inhaling deeply, she then caught a fragrance; one that was compellingly musky and with a faint trance of spice. No one she knew carried that scent.

However, for some inexplicable reason, she felt comfortable within the company of the mysterious person and her anxiety subsided.

Ulquiorra, from his position beside her, wondered if it would be wise to make himself known to the woman. If history was any indication, she would merely pull away upon the revelation of his identity. He desired to simply steal a secret moment with her, one that would provide him with at least a semblance of fulfillment.

His hold over her hand remained delicate, uncertain, and he contented himself with that brief amount of touch before recalling her strands of hair and feeling the urge to reach out and touch it gain significant intensity.

Inoue stared blindly into the space before her and hesitated before slowly reaching her free hand forward and coming into contact with the indiscernible face of the stranger. She frowned, still unable to identify who it was before moving her fingers down the contours of his cheek and then feeling the soft contact of the set of lips, cold as they were.

Her own mouth parted as she then lifted her hand through the smooth hair of the man (she assumed he was a man due to the scent, set of his features and masculine feel of his hand). Who was he?

Ulquiorra responded to her touch by way of removing his hold over her hand and instead bringing it through the scarlet strands he had so often admired at a formidable distance. The feel was soft, enticing and absolutely everything he had imagined.

Not entirely knowing what was happening or whom she could indebt the sudden thundering of her heart to, the girl inhaled deeply before leaning forward and timidly bringing her lips to where she knew his to be, her hand moving from his hair to the collar of his shirt.

Ulquiorra stiffened at her unexpected action before easing into the embrace of her kiss and bringing his other hand through her hair as well, where he continued to revel within the unrivaled sensation it offered.

Within the darkness, hidden from every watchful eye, they allowed themselves to partake of the moment. A moment that would pass all too quickly.

It ended with the sound of Ishida's voice as he announced that he had successfully found the light fixture. Ulquiorra pulled away, lingered a final second, then reluctantly removed his hands from the fold of her hair and standing smoothly before swiftly making his way to his table.

Inoue blinked before bringing a hand to her lips as the light returned and stung her eyes. Who had been sitting with her? She frantically cast a glance around her immediate area but saw no one. She hadn't…_imagined_ it had she?

His scent lingered though, and it was enough for her to surmise that the mystery person had been very real.

…

When the hour had shifted and the sound of the clock sounded through the room, several people began to filter from the party and out into the awaiting parking lot. Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow and announced that he would also be making his leave.

The man instantly protested but Hallibel warned him against continuing to complain. He begrudgingly obliged her.

The green-eyed man stood with hands in his pockets and looked to the woman once more. She appeared less animated than before and primarily confused. However, he could hardly bring himself to reveal himself to her and so simply decided to try and make his way to the door through the throng of exiting people.

…

"Are you okay Inoue?" Rukia asked as she observed the girl's features.

"The dark didn't scare ya too bad, did it?" Ichigo asked.

"No no," the girl waved her hands back and forth. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Perhaps we should go then," Ishida stated before swiftly standing. "It's quite late."

Withholding a look of disappointment, Inoue looked about the room a final time before slowly nodding and following her group to the exit, though her eyes were fixed on her shoes.

Coming to a stop, she hardly realized where she had paused and looked up before blinking in a briefly startled state.

Ulquiorra's gaze shifted and he observed her silently before subtly offering a smile. "Good evening, Inoue."

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," she replied before bringing a hand to her head. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten separated from my group."

"It's fine."

Offering a tentative smile, she glanced about the room and saw that her friends were only a few feet ahead, though several people blocked her way. Returning her attention to the man beside her, their eyes met and Inoue suddenly felt an inexplicable recognition. She couldn't quite place it but it somehow and suddenly made their proximity feel…intimate.

Ulquiorra observed the hue of her eyes and committed it to his memory. It was his first time standing so near her and within the offered visibility, undisclosed by light, she was all the more compelling. Rather than provide him with a final satiating of the desire he had always held for her, the kiss had merely inspired a greater longing to continue such a connection with her.

The words were at the tip of his tongue. _'It was me.'_

"Comin' through," a loud voice then cut through the tentative stillness. Eyes shifting, Ulquiorra caught Grimmjow's gaze as the latter motioned him forward. "We decided to leave with ya. What're you doin' way back there? Let's go!" He then proceeded to continue pushing his way past the crowd.

After withholding a sigh, Ulquiorra mutely nodded before looking to the woman beside him. "I will see you in class tomorrow. Have a good evening."

"Thank you," the girl responded, still perplexed by the pull of his presence over her mind.

He swept past her then and, as he did so, his fragrance lingered within the vacancy of the space he had occupied. After another moment, Inoue's eyes suddenly widened as she detected the unmistakable scent of him and her scrutiny quickly shifted as he joined his group.

Bringing a hand to her lips once more, she continued to gaze upon the individual who was promoting her heart to increase again. A small flush found its way to her face and she immediately put a face to the mysterious person she had kissed in the dark.

'_It was…Ulquiorra-kun!"_

**The End**


End file.
